


The Last Power

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: My version of Strange Fate since LJ has never finished it.(Previously published on FF.Net)
Relationships: Mary-Lynette Carter/Ash Redfern





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I wrote this between the ages of 14-16. I've tried to edit it as I've posted it, but Goddess help me it's still a bit messy.

Sara Strange watched Mary-Lynnette sleep. Goddess, how was she going to ruin the girl's life like this? She was family. The small human family she had fostered and protected for centuries. But, it had to be done. For the greater good.

Three of the Wild Powers were under the control of Circle Daybreak. One more and that's all they'd need. And sadly enough it was the strongest they missed. The one who could destroy all of them. Sara knew who the child was. The one who completed the prophecy. She was going to protect her. Sara looked up at her soulmate, Drakon, the oldest of the shapeshifters. She turned to Phillip North, the warlock who reluctantly took his place in her ranks, nodded solemnly. They needed her.

"Mary-Lynnette," She called quietly, turning back to the resting girl.

Mary jerked up and looked at her.

"Aunt Sara?" she asked in shock.

"Mary, I need you to get up and get packed. We need to go."

Mary-Lynnette nodded. She didn't question her even though it was weird to have her aunt in her flat in the middle of the night. She hadn't seen Sara since she was a kid and it looked like she had't aged in any of that time. She didn't understand what was going on, but shot up and started packing. Hopefully Ash wouldn't try to visit like he promised he wouldn't. She packed a bag with clothes with her Aunt Sara's help. Sara helped her into Phil's Honda and shut the door. She looked guiltily at Drakon.

"It's necessary," he whispered.

"I know." She whispered. The prophecy rang in her head.

 _In blue fire, the final darkness is banished,  
In blood, the final price is paid,  
Four to stand between the light and the shadow,  
Four of blue fire, power in their blood,  
Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision,  
Four less one and darkness triumphs,  
One from the land of kings forgotten,  
One from the hearth which still holds the spark,  
One from the Day World where two eyes are watching,  
One from the twilight to be one with the dark._  
\---  
Something was going on. Ash couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he knew it had to be bad. The world was falling apart and he hurried around Thierry's grounds angrily. Something caught his attention as he walked. A wave of blonde hair. Lady Hannah ran out toward him.

"Ash, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried.

"What?"

Usually Ash would be excited to see Hannah. She was the only person in Circle Daybreak who understood how he felt. But, the last report he'd gotten from his sisters' back in Pennsylvania didn't exactly make him smile.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked concern shadowing her excitement.

Ash sighed deeply, "Mark hasn't been able to contact Mary-Lynnette all week."

"Well, of course. Europe is completely devoid of electricity right now and cell towers are down everywhere."

She really wasn't helping.

"Hannah, I'm sorry to act like such an ass, but is there something you want?" he snapped.

"Thierry wants you upstairs. He thinks he found something. James, Poppy, Quinn, and Rashel are all ready up there waiting for you."

"Great," he grumbled. He had to spend another afternoon around the sickly sweet and in love soulmates.

He turned back toward Thierry's mansion. He really didn't want to go back. He had no reason to, not really. But, having his soulmate far away made him the ideal second in command. His cell rang and he pulled out his iPhone before thinking and answered.

"Ash, it's me, Mary-Lynnette. Look, I don't have much time. But, I'm leaving. I'm sorry I haven't been answering your phone calls or Mark's, but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Mary…"

"Ash, please!" she snapped, "Look, we both knew this wasn't going to work out. I…I don't want to be with you. I can't keep pretending like I can delude myself into believing that I can forgive you for everything you've done. It's better this way. I'm sorry."

"Mary, we have to go." A masculine voice called out.

Ash growled. Who the hell was that? He was still walking and could feel his vampire speed taking affect, gaining speed as his anger grew.

"I'll be there in a minute, Phil. Ash, don't be angry. I love you. Goodbye."

She hung up and Ash stopped. All of the other members of Circle Daybreak outside of Thierry's office watched as he punched a hole into the wall. Thierry, James, and Rashel spilled into the hall in a panic. Ash was breathing heavily, angrily. He just wanted to go hunt. He wanted to go kill off as many humans as he could. But, he knew that it wouldn't help anything. God, he was so angry.

"Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?" James asked pulling on his cousin's arm.

Ash turned to look at them and all three of them stepped back.

"Ash, are you okay? What happened?" Poppy asked concern written all over her face as she pushed through the tall forms. She walked toward him and placed a hand on him and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Ash." She whispered pulling him into a reluctant hug. He caught his eyes in a mirror they were blood red.

He shuddered and buried his face into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Thierry asked.

"Is it okay if I tell them, Ash?" Poppy asked.

"I don't care," he mumbled only half intelligently.

"Mary-Lynnette…"

"Did she die?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Did she get captured?"

"Would you let the girl finish?" Quinn said finally coming out of the room.

"Thanks," she said shooting him a pixie grin, but her face sobered instantly, "Mary-Lynnette left Ash a few minutes ago. For good. She told him she was going away and that she could never forgive him. He heard a guy in the background."

Everyone had the decency to stay silent as Ash was racked with sobs. None of them had seen that much emotion from the evil lamia playboy turned their noble savior leader. Here he was falling apart at the seams. But, inside he was making a very dark vow. He'd never forgive her. No matter what ever happened he'd never forgive Mary-Lynnette Carter-Redfern for as long as he lived. They were married for Goddess-sake. She married him a year into college just to show him that even though they weren't together through this war they'd still be connected. How could she leave him?

"Don't think like that, Ash. She might have a legitimate reason." Poppy whispered.

Ash didn't want to hear that. He pulled himself away from Poppy. He wiped his face and moved away from her. He pulled all the emotion from his face and looked at Thierry.

"What are we here to discuss?" he said sounding stronger than he thought possible.

Everyone looked back at him warily. He was acting as though nothing had happened. But, they knew what turmoil he had to be feeling. Well, not really. Only Thierry could possibly fathom what sort of emotions were going through Ash. The others had never been separated before. Thierry put a comforting hand on Ash. Ash took it quietly.

"Ash, maybe we should wait until…" James started.

But, Ash cut him off, "Let's get to work."

James was obviously going to try to reach his cousin again, but Poppy put her hand over his. She easily combined their minds.

_Leave it alone, Jamie. Ash is in no state to listen to what we've got to say. This is the way he wants to cope so let him._

James looked at her with uncertainty and disbelief.

_Poppy, we can't just ignore this. You know more than what you're saying. I know you do. And if I know Ash, this might very well break his track record as of late._

_Let's hope it doesn't come to that._

Thierry nodded, "Well, this will come as a pleasurable surprise after all of this. Sara, come join us."

The Oracle and oldest member of the Night World stepped out of the office. She ignored the rest of them. Sara was almost as old as Thierry and if it was true that she was an old soul than she'd lived even longer. Her long black hair reached to her waist with one lone white streak. Her eyes shone brightly despite her age and changed color like Maya and Ash's. She was small at five foot two. Not as small as Poppy and Gillian, but still significantly so. But, she seemed taller somehow. She had a heart shaped face and a level of beauty that was unattainable; which was saying something considering how old she is and how her features were marred by a scar that slashed from her left temple to her chin. Right now her eyes were the violet of a true witch. She walked up to Ash and placed her gaze at him levelly.

"I am sorry, Ash Redfern." She stated truly saddened by his plight.

Ash felt himself smile, "Sara Strange, what brings you to our humble abode?"


	2. New Plans

Sara watched the council of Circle Daybreak, noting the Wild Powers and Soulmates that lined the chairs. It warmed her heart as she hadn't seen this for centuries. Thea Harman had introduced the group though Sara had all ready known all of them by name and features. She smiled at the twins now happily knowing that they each knew they were sisters.

Raksha and Rashel, she'd known their father, Nahuel. He'd been a troubled shifter. She knew where he hid, but would never dare to utter the phrase aloud. She'd got the chance to know both of them very well thanks to Galen and Quinn, their respective mates. Two of whom Sara had been able to grow quite close with in the last few months. The lamia sitting at this table were family and Thierry was as good as. She'd known all of them at one point or another during their years, except Delos. The witches and humans, except Hannah, Thea, and Poppy, were also new to her, but she recognized them. The Wild Powers looked excitedly at the prospect of finally meeting the Oracle. Jez had been a small child the last time she'd seen her.

"Before we begin…" she started.

The door burst open and a man with long unruly white blond hair stood in the door. His eyes were pits of blackness as his gaze locked with Sara's. Drakon always knew how to make a big entrance. Sara hid the immediate need to roll her eyes. He'd been her soulmate for centuries if she hadn't changed him by now she was afraid she never would.

The tension in the room increased tenfold. Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Iliana, and Galen reacting the quickest. They had dealt with the creatures before. They could feel the wave of power and identify it. A new shape shifter was in their midst and not just any shape shifter, a dragon. Drakon didn't spare them a glance. He simply walked directly over to Sara and stood at her side.

 _You have great timing, don't you?_ She thought to him looking up.

He raised an eyebrow at her, his mind linking to hers filled with amusement. _It's better than getting here after you're done talking._

_True._

"This is my soulmate, Drakon. What you feel is his power. He is one of the oldest dragon shapeshifters in existence. He was not put to sleep like the others of his kind. He has lived with me on the Isle of Dragons since it became my refuge after the shapeshifters demise." Sara explained.

The room was silent. Waiting.

"As you know, I have always stayed neutral when it comes to the wars of the Night World and Day World unless they affect my home directly."

Some people nodded, but still no one said anything. They all knew her part in the demise of the shapeshifters and they knew that her being here was an admission of wanting to help them.

"You have been unable to find the last Wild Power as have what is left of the Night World." She didn't state it as a question, "But, I may be able to help you."

Excited glances met hers.

"You have been looking for a child that was born in the year of the Maiden, who is now the Mother, Aradia. She is now twenty-two. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Thierry answered.

"So, it is safe to assume that the Wild Powers are twenty-one or an early twenty-two. Of that you are all sure. But, you cannot just go about rounding up all of the twenty-one year olds in the world." She teased, "In my isle there is something happening. It has become a haven for humans and Night People alike who choose to fight along with my own Dragonites. There is one on this island whom I know can help. As you know I have sworn never to reveal my visions outright to anyone but a direct descendant of my bloodline. The child is clever and will do all she can."

Thierry was a bit taken aback, "Someone who can help us figure out the prophecy?"

"Yes, Thierry."

"But, I can't just abandon my people here." Thierry explained. He wanted to go, but he couldn't.

"There is a solution." Drakon's deep voice rang, "Send five to represent your people."

"Um, no disrespect meant, Grandfather Drakon, but why five?" Galen's voice came diplomatically.

Sara smiled, "Because my people have been there for generations. They do not take to outsiders lightly. It has taken them forever to embrace the fact that there are humans who are not feeders amongst them. They do not trust any of the conventional Night World beings. Having five of you there will show that you are a united front, but will not overwhelm my people all at one time. That's how we began introducing humans to them too."

A cell phone rang and Sara turned to Drakon. He looked at the number and answered it.

"Give me a minute." He mumbled walking to the back of them room.

Sara knew he was talking to those back home.

"Does it matter who we send?" Thierry asked.

"Of course not. Just know that they will be working."

Thierry looked at his group. Who could do it?

"Sara," Drakon said obviously expecting her to react.

She looked at him. _We must go. Mary-Lynnette and Nialu are fighting again._

Sara turned back to the group, "If you'll excuse us. We must go back home tonight. We'll leave all information for the flights that will leave the day after tomorrow. Our private plane has been directed to take you from your airstrip directly to the isle. Goodnight, Circle Daybreak. And good luck."

Sara stood prompting the table to rise along with her. Ash was the only one with enough guts to move toward her. He hugged her tightly and she smiled.

"Goodbye, Ash. See you soon."

She shook Thierry's hand and walked out door with Drakon in her wake.  
\---  
Mary-Lynnette waited expectantly beside Nialu for Sara and Drakon. She'd been sitting in the council room since Phil had told them what Drakon had said. A whoosh sound and the air blowing around them had them turning toward the fireplace. Sara and Drakon stepped out of a cloud of smoke.

"Can I not leave you for more than a day without the two of you jumping at each other throats?" Sara demanded coming toward them in all her righteousness.

"Grandma Sara, you left me in charge. It's bullshit that I have to deal with Nialu acting all high and mighty like he owns the place. I have better things to do than make sure that he's behaving." She snapped.

Sara looked at her grandchild. She rarely behaved this way. She was usually nice yet sarcastic. Something had to be wrong. Sara could feel something coming off of Mary-Lynnette. It was grief. That was where this anger was coming from.

"We'll deal with this in the evening tomorrow. Mary-Lynnette, come take a walk with me."

Mary-Lynnette felt wary. Nothing good ever came out of taking a "walk" with Grandma Sara. She'd learned that quickly in the six months she'd been there.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied knowing there was no way of getting out of this.

Drakon kissed Sara goodbye and ruffled Mary-Lynnette's hair, something she absolutely hated, but let slide with her "grandfather". Sara grinned at Mary-Lynnette.

"Let me get out of these ridiculous clothing." Sara stated motioning to the business suit she had on.

With a flick of her hands the suit changed into one of her usual flowing dress. Sara was what Night People like to call a True Witch. Her powers were not deluded by decades of interbreeding and many of her spells didn't need to be spoken aloud. And while using potions made spells stronger she didn't need them either.

"Now," she said clapping her hands, "Let's go."

Sara stayed silent as she and Mary-Lynnette walked in the quiet morning light.

Amunet, Mary-Lynnette's wolf-dog, ran up to her nudging her snout on her hand. She'd been a gift from Ash. Just seeing the animal made her heart hurt. She let herself be taken back to the memory.  
\---  
 **One-year Ago:**

"Is it there?" Ash demanded excitedly as she walked toward the front door.

"Is what where, Ash?" she asked exasperated.

The doorbell rang again in her flat.

"Hold on, there's someone at the door."

"Put me on speaker."

"Okay," she replied, not questioning why he was acting so strangely.

She put him on speaker and put the phone down on the hall table. She opened the door to reveal a delivery man.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mary-Lynnette Redfern?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"I need you to sign this."

He handed her a form she signed and he lugged a box into her apartment.

"Where do you want this?"

"The living room's fine. It's straight back." She replied pointing.

The delivery man left with one warning, "The sender said to treat this very fragile, miss."

Mary-Lynnette nodded as he walked back out.

"Ash, why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this?" she asked picking up her phone.

"Because I did?" he replied slyly back.

"What did you do?"

"Will you just open the damn box?"

"Fine!" she would never admit it, but she was excited.

She began to open the box when a movement made her jump.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

Ash's laughter rang through the room, "Oh, come on, Redfern, scared of a little sound?"

"The box moved, Ash!"

That just made him laugh more, "Open it!"

She scowled. Why was he laughing at her?

"Fine, you arrogant idiot." She grumbled.

She pulled open the box and jumped back in surprise falling down in the process as a big ball of fur launched itself at her. She squealed in surprise and Ash broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What the hell was that!" she cried again.

That's when the barking broke into her mind and she raised herself off the floor to look into the biggest gold eyes she'd ever seen.

"OH, GODDESS!" Mary-Lynnette gushed, "Ash, you got me a puppy?"

He knew how much she wanted a dog. And this dog was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. It was big and fluffy and reminded her of a wolf. Its fur was a mixture of grays, tans, blacks, and whites.

"Not just any puppy. She's kind of a representation of us. She's a wolf/dog hybrid."

"Really? Wow." Then she realized what he'd said, "Hold on, how does a dog represent our relationship?"

"Well, she's a mixture of two things that aren't supposed to mix. She's wild spirited and a predator, but she's also tamed and extremely protective. She's two different worlds mixed into one. And that sort of reminds me of us and you. You're strong, you have strength like I can't imagine. But, you're also warm and loving. You have a wild side yet can also be tamed. And you have this incredible capacity for love that also makes you protective in nature. It's all the things I love about you. Then there's us. We're from two different worlds. We're two different species. We shouldn't work, but we do."

"Wow, being good has turned you into the real gushy type, huh? Who would've thought fierce mean Ash Redfern would turn into a poetic softy?" She teased. What she usually did when Ash was being particularly cute.

"You know what, screw you. That's the last time I do something this disgustingly cute for you. And if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

It was Mary-Lynnette's turn to laugh, "But, Ash, it would be such a cute story to tell Poppy and James. Or even Hannah!"

"Haha, very funny." He said dryly.

"I'm just joking. Thanks for Amunet."

"Amunet?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's Egyptian for mystery. And considering you're an enigma, Ash Redfern, it fits."

"I love you, Mary-Lynnette."

"I love you, too, Ash."

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."  
\---  
"Mary, are you all right?" Sara asked for the third time.

Mary-Lynnette looked at Sara in shock. How much did she miss?

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Mary-Lynnette, what's wrong?" Sara asked tenderly.

Mary-Lynnette gave a small wry smile. It was just like Sara to know something was bothering her.

"I broke it off with Ash yesterday." She whispered sadly.

"Oh, Mary, honey, I'm sorry." Sara replied. She knew what happened, but she wanted Mary-Lynnette to tell her herself.

"It was so hard." She choked out.

Sara wrapped her arms around Mary-Lynnette as sobs racked her body. She brought them down to sit on the grass. Amunet whined as she pushed her snout against Mary-Lynnette's leg. Mary-Lynnette needed this. She'd had so many emotions pent up for too long. It was nice just to let go of all her grief. Finally, Mary-Lynnette quieted down.

"Thanks, Aunt Sara." She whispered.

"You're welcome, honey. I'll always be here for you." She answered back tenderly.

Mary-Lynnette suddenly laughed. It sounded terrible and choked up, but it was a bubble of laughter nonetheless.

"Why are you laughing?" Sara asked.

"If it wasn't so depressing it would have been hilarious to see Ash taking the news. He always reminds me of a fat lazy cat. So, I imagined him looking like a very pissed off cat."

It made Sara chuckle even though it was really sad.

"Oh, honey, you'll be all right." Sara hugged her tighter, "Now, let's go inside and get some sleep. We have a big week ahead of us."  
\---  
Thierry was tired, but he needed to decide who was going to the Isle of Dragons. He couldn't send Keller or Rashel, meaning he couldn't send Quinn, Galen, or Iliana. The only others he could trust with this were Ash, Poppy, James, Morgead, and Jez. Which meant most of his commanding officers. A Wild Power being on the island wasn't a bad idea though. They'd be protected without the worry of being hurt. Only those with consent could get onto the Isle of Dragons.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Ash demanded, "Thierry, in the end you know it's going to be the five of us. No offense, but none of the Harman witches should be away from each other in case they need their magic combined. Jez and Morgead can take care of themselves, as can Poppy and James and myself. We don't need to be defended. You can't send the twins or Quinn. They are assets to our battle front. And the other soulmates won't leave their counterparts. We're the only candidates. If you need to make life altering choices while we're away just ask Galen, the twins, and Quinn. They're just as good as Poppy, James, and myself."

Thierry and James couldn't help, but notice how ruffled Ash looked. He looked like a very disgruntled blond cat. His hair had grown long and untamed and it made him look even more dangerous and serious.

"When did you grow so military-like, Ash?" Poppy teased.

Ash ignored her. He'd always been good at getting what he wanted and that wasn't about to change now. He felt this irresistible pull to the Isle of Dragons and no one was going to stop him.

Thierry sighed, "Fine, go pack. You leave in two days time."


	3. Welcome

Galen and Quinn stood back as the deadly duo complained to Thierry. Rashel and Keller were forces to be reckoned with all by themselves, their own reputations taking them further than anything else. But, together? You were dead before you even had a chance to speak. But, they could see that Thierry wasn't really listening to them. His decision had been made and nothing was going to change that. An ambassador from Sara's island, a quiet witch, watched in fascination as the two flew off the handle.

"Thierry, at the very least you should let Keller and Galen go. Come on, the guy was a dragon." Rashel exclaimed resuming her pacing.

It prickled Katerina's anger to hear her mistress's mate questioned. Drakon would never hurt anyone. But, she stayed shut. She was only there to make sure that Ash and the Poppy-girl made it back with her as per her mistress's request not defend her people.

"Do you really think Sara Strange would allow such a dangerous creature to roam the earth if he wasn't in control? He's been with her on that island for centuries and none of us knew." Thierry countered.

"Look, shouldn't all the species be represented?" Keller tried.

"Lady Sara would prefer that, Lord Descourdres." Katerina put in, gently. She knew her duty, but she also knew what would please Sara and Katerina needed all the help she could get to get back into Sara's good graces after her jealous behaviour against Mary-Lynnette.

Thierry looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the point is to show my people that Circle Daybreak is as integrated as my people have always been. If you only send Lamia and a vampire they will not be certain." Katerina lied on the spot, "No matter if one is partially a witch and the other a half-breed. Three full blooded Lamia gives the impression that vampires still hold all the control."

"Why wouldn't Sara just request that herself?" Thierry inquired.

She shrugged, "She wanted you to make your own decisions, my Lord. You know Lady Sara as well as I. She is not so open with any request."

Thierry nodded in understanding. He knew for certain he wouldn't send Quinn or Rashel. But, what if he sent Keller and Galen. Could he possibly switch Ash for Iliana? Iliana never stayed anywhere if Keller and Galen weren't close by.

He sighed, rubbing his face, "I can only send five, but if I send Galen and Keller Iliana has to go with. And I know for certain that Ash is dead set on going."

Keller groaned, "Why can't she just stay here?"

Thierry raised an eyebrow, "You really think Iliana Dominick-Harman is going to stay put?"

Keller scowled, but stayed shut.

Katerina hadn't anticipated this. Lady Sara had only said five. She shot a look at the ash blond boy sitting on a ottoman looking quite bored; almost like a cat whose humans were trying to get it to play. She racked her brain for a solution. Ash, Poppy, and James where on the must list. Katerina worried her lip.

"Hey, witch-girl, can we swap Ash for Iliana?" Rashel asked.

Katerina shook her head instantly then realized they'd need a reason. She thought up a lie quick, a quirk she'd always been good at.

"No, her ladyship thought it a perfect idea. She stated that having a Lamia member with the surname 'Redfern' would give my people a sort of revelation into the gravity of our alliance with Circle Daybreak. But, I see the judicious thinking in your decision to send Galen and Keller. As kins of my lady's soulmate it is a wise decision. Give me a moment."

She pulled out her own phone and speed dialed Phil.

"North," his voice came through.

Katerina instantly had a vision of Phil with his god-like looks; golden locks and sparkly emerald green eyes, his tall well-toned body. She shivered slightly before shaking her head and getting down to business.

"Hey, it's Kat. Is Lady Sara around?"

As the witch talked to her associate Keller looked at Rashel who was practically vibrating with excitement and tension. She looked back at Galen who gave her a small sweet smile. Then her eyes went to Ash. He was unstable. You couldn't see it. He had that amazing power that all vampires had to hide his emotions, but he was a wreck inside. He was coping and Poppy and James would keep a good eye on him. But, Goddess only knew what he would do with Morgead and Jez. Those three alone were a torrent of trouble. Putting them together was like putting gasoline to a lit match. There was no saying what kind of trouble they'd get into.

"Uh, okay, yes, ma'am. All right. Goodbye."

Keller turned back to look at the tall blond witch as she hung up.

"Her ladyship has made an exception. She will allow the addition of the witch. That way there are two of each species."

"There aren't any werewolves or humans." Ash put in.

"To my people werewolves are shapeshifters. Only a wilder kind of shifter." Katerina sniffed. She turned to the two shifters, "You have two hours. We leave at eight. Grab the Witch Child and pack your luggage. Let the Wild Power and her mate know they will no longer be in attendance."  
\---  
Mary-Lynnette woke up to a flurry of activity. She wandered a bit confused as she moved through the castle. She walked into the throne room where dozens of Dragonites were in different stages of cleaning and decorating. She spotted Phil's golden head a little away and moved toward him.

"Phil, what's going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Sara said we had to prepare the place. Apparently we're having guests." he explained not taking a critical green eye off the group. She shook her head, what a perfectionist.

"Guests? How come we weren't informed?"

"I don't know, Mary. Go ask Sara." he sounded exasperated. Phil hated not being included just as much as she did.

"Do you know where she is?"

He finally looked at her, "Last I checked she was in the Blooming Palace down by the sea right before the Shifting Meadows." he answered. There was some kind of message in his eyes, but Mary-Lynnette couldn't pinpoint it. She had enough vampire and witch blood in her from the Redferns to know something wasn't right. He knew more than he was saying. If she knew Sara she'd briefed him on everything before going down to the secondary palace.

"What is she doing down there?" she asked trying to get more out of Phil then he was willing to give.

"I don't know, Mary." he uncomfortably turning away from her.

She raised an eyebrow. Usually Phil was a better liar than that. What was going on? She hurried outside and went to the stables. She smiled, amused as she had that surreal moment of being in the wrong time. They had internet, phone service, and television, a handful of cars, but no modern stores or buildings. Dress ranged from modern jeans and t-shirts to ancient era clothing and she loved it.

"Swivel, are you in here?" she called looking for the shapeshifter in charge of the stables.

He shifted out of his horse form and walked in a trot fashion toward her. She knew it was mean to think, but Swivel was a real horse-face.

"Lady Mary-Lynnette, welcome. Would you like me to saddle Esperanza for you?"

"Yes, Swiv, that'd be great."

He nodded and went straight to the black mare Sara had announced was Mary-Lynnette's upon arrival. She had what looked like a white star on her forehead, but it had been Swivel who announced that she had no desire to be called Star in any language. As soon as she was saddled Swivel took a step back so Mary-Lynnette could hoist herself onto the horse.

"Thanks, Swiv." she called pushed Esperanza down the dirt road to the beach. It took her some time, but she found herself in front of the large castle, staring up at it, determined to find out what was going on. She put Esperanza into the care of one of the many servants milling around. The place was usually empty so it felt strange to Mary-Lynnette to see the place so full and alive. No one ever came down to the Blooming Palace except those who tended to the vast garden in the back. The only time the palace was used was during births and deaths.

The palace was built completely from a stone that had long since been lost. The name for It was a shapeshifter term and Mary-Lynnette could barely read the ancient language,let alone speak it. She'd heard Drakon and Sara explain what it was called, but all she could remember that the name meant 'Precious' and was virtually indestructible. The Drache Castle had been built with a stone they called 'Unbreakable' and so it was and it was also the most abundant stone on the island. The only town on the large island didn't have a name, but it sat in between both castles. The summer castle by the ocean and the winter castle on the hill.

Mary-Lynnette side stepped working servants as she hurried to find her ancestor. She knew where Sara would be. She always came to the same place. The garden opened up to Mary-Lynnette and she watched as Sara leaned down to inspect some morning glories. Mary-Lynnette stayed silently watching as Sara mused over the plants. Sara finally turned to look at her.

"Good evening, Mary. Can I help you?"

"What's going on?" Mary-Lynnette demanded trying to keep her tone respectful.

She didn't answer her outright, but simply stared at her. She breathed deeply before answering her, "Mary-Lynnette, it is time we chose a side."

They were going to incorporate themselves in the war. That's what this was all about.  
\---  
Ash was tired. Not just physically, but emotionally. He hated this. He hated having to pretend like he was all right when all he wanted to do was scream out his frustrations. Galen and Poppy's annoyingly happy chatter was driving him insane. He couldn't wait to get off the stupid plane.

James had this content look on his face as he watched Poppy, but he couldn't stop this twist of concern for his cousin. Ash had changed so much in five years. He'd grown up. He'd become a man rather than a rich spoiled brat. He hated to see all that change because he'd lost Mary-Lynnette. James had seen how happy he'd been when Mary-Lynnette had married him. How had all of that been lost in such a small amount of time?

He looked at Ash. He had that same superior look on his face he usually had. It was his "lazy cat" face. He looked so unconcerned. He looked as though nothing in the world could possibly bother him. How much of that was an act? James had been there to see Ash break down before his wedding. No one knew, but he did.  
\---  
 **Two years Ago:**

"I can't do this!"

"What are you talking about, Ash?" James demanded pulling Ash away from the toilet. He'd gotten drunk the night before.

"I can't marry, Mary-Lynnette."

"Why not?" James demanded helping Ash into the shower.

"I don't deserve her. I haven't made up for everything, James. I never will."

"Ash, she forgives you. She doesn't care. Just be happy that someone wants to marry you. She knows the real you and she hasn't run for the hills. Now, that's real love." he tried to joke.

"James, you don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to leave behind the only person you love most in the world. The only person who really believes in you or at least tries to. When she looks at me she doesn't see Ash Redfern, the grade A lamia asshole, she sees me."

"I don't, but it takes a special kind of love to handle being apart for so long. She loves you. You've changed a lot in three years. If someone could see how you were before and how you've tried so hard they'd hardly recognize you."

"She's the only reason I was able to do that. To change. I had to prove myself to her, James. It was the only way to show myself I deserved someone as amazing as her." he whispered. It was the first time James had ever heard vulnerability in his cousin's voice.

James stared at the shower curtain that hid his cousin. He didn't know what to say. Ash had never been so dependent on another person. He'd never had someone who made him want to change, to make himself better.

"How can I go out there and speak those vows when I'll always know that I came to her so...so...disgustingly...so..." he died off huffing a sigh.

James stood there silently and was unnerved again when he heard the choked sob as though Ash was trying to stop them. Slowly the sounds of crying became louder and louder.  
\---  
James had never shared that memory with anyone except Poppy. And now he wondered if Ash would survive this break up.

"Jamie, come on, it's time to get off the plane." Poppy grinned up at him, but her eyes showed mild concern.

He smiled down at her and kissed her hand, pulling himself from his thoughts.

Ash scowled, "Look, I doubt we'll be attacked, but keep alert."

They got off the plan and looked into the welcoming smiles of Sara and Drakon. Ash and Rashel took a survey of their surroundings, making sure to count how many people were there simply working. A small group of warriors stood behind Sara and Ash wondered why she needed a guard on her own island. But, then he knew the old ways were hard to shake.

"Welcome to the Isle of Dragons." Sara announced gaily, before turning to Katerina, "Kat, thank you for escorting our guests. You're dismissed."

Katerina bowed deeply, "My pleasure, Lady Sara."

She turned back to the group as Katerina walked away, "Now, we'll be taking a more modern way of travel. The Expedition's parked outside."

They got into the tinted black SUV observing how the sun was just starting to go down.

"It won't take long to get to the town, but we'll be stopping at the training facility first. My four most trusted advisers are there." Sara announced.

The barracks were covered with dozens of fighting figures. Swords, guns, and magic were being used in every direction. They all gaped out of the windows surprised to see how modern the facility was. Slowly figures stopped to watch the large vehicle as it parked. A large black bear shifted into a tall African man, a tall vampire with cinnamon skin and dark straight hair came to stand beside him. They walked toward the vehicle, the others coming up behind them.

Sara and Drakon exited the vehicle first, the Daybreakers behind them. Ash watched in awe as the entire encampment dropped to a knee before Sara.

"Please, rise! Petroculus, go call the others." Sara called. A young boy no older than ten shot up and grinned at Sara.

She grinned back and he shifted into a rat scurrying off to the buildings behind him. She smiled back at the group and motioned them forward as the people before them began to rise.

"These are the members of Circle Daybreak that have been brought into our midst. Ash, Iliana, Poppy, James, Keller, and Galen, these are some of the Dragonites. Nialu and Amber are two of my most trusted advisers and friends."

Both the shifter and vampire shook their hands.

Poppy was increasingly growing in excitement as she took everything in. She expanded her telepathic mind to feel those around her. There were dozens of humans and Night People. Then she caught a very familiar thought. One she thought she'd never hear again. She turned around wildly looking for the source. Where was he?  
\---  
"Lady Mary! Lord Phil!"

Mary-Lynnette and Phil looked at each other. They were attempting to schedule the rest of the week. Everyone knew that. Why was Petroculus screaming? Mary-Lynnette sighed and pulled off her reading glasses. After the attack on her school three years ago her eyes had been damaged. Thanks to the Redfern blood she didn't need to get permanent glasses, but she still needed these to read. She squeezed her eyes shut and got up.

She stopped the little menace before he ran himself into the ground.

"Petroculus, how many times must I tell you? No yelling indoors." she chastised stepping out of the office.

"But, they're here! And Lady Sara wants you outside."

Mary-Lynnette looked up at Phil who stood at her side. He shrugged and moved purposely toward the door. It was now or never.  
\---  
"POPPY!"

Poppy turned with such grace and speed it was like she didn't even move at all. Her face broke out into a huge grin as she launched herself at her twin brother. He squeezed her into a hug that would have suffocated her if she'd still been human. She grinned into his emerald green eyes identical to hers in every way except in the seriousness that marred his. Last time she saw him was almost six years ago.

Everyone except Ash was focused on the siblings. His eyes were focused on the shell-shocked woman behind them. She was as beautiful now as she had been the last time he'd seen her. Her loose dark brown curls fell around her shoulders ending midway down her back. Her dark larkspur blue eyes that reminded him so much of the night sky looked at him as though he were the only thing in the world. He could feel her mind and soul moving slowly to link with his, but he threw back a wave of maliciousness. He saw her gasp and instantly her mind was gone. He hated how much and how fast he missed it. He spurred her with his hateful gaze.

Mary-Lynnette stared back at Ash in complete shock and horror. He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to stay on the only operable part of America so that she would have time to get over him. Her mind had reached for his almost involuntarily and the snap of anger and hatred had been so staggering in its strength that it had shocked her. He looked magnificent she noticed. Even in his righteous anger he was something else. He still looked like a cat, but this one had been spurred. He looked hateful and out for blood. A cat ready to attack a dog who'd attacked him. But, there was no mistaking how great he looked. His suit was perfectly tailored against his tall form, as usual, she expected nothing less. His ash blond hair was curling around his chin and his eyes were switching colors quickly. She noticed the irritation that noted. Blue, then red, then green, then gold. She could watch them change forever. Amunet stood beside her shaking with excitement.

She couldn't move. She felt rooted to the spot by his hatred. He couldn't move either, but it wasn't for the same reason. He wanted to bask in her beauty. He was afraid if he blinked she'd disappear. They just stood there and stared at each other with so much between them.


	4. Room Assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To remind you all, this is an ongoing heavy edit of a story I wrote when I was 14/15. It is bad and cringey >.> But the bones are good and it's been slow to update because I'm trying just to do an overhall, not a rewrite.

A dog’s barking caught everyone's attention. It shook the silence left in the wake of the siblings’ reunion. Ash reacted instinctively, reaching out to pet the animal calling for his attention, but kept his eyes trained on Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette squirmed under his gaze, feet shuffling as she tried to find a way out. She finally looked away; her eyes meeting the accusatory silver-gray eyes of James Rasmussen.

"Well, it seems your Poppy knows my Phillip." Sara said with a smile, "This is my second in command, Mary Redfern."

Mary-Lynnette shot a glare at her grandmother. She couldn't believe Sara would do such a thing. She knew about Ash. Why would she not tell her that he'd be here?

"We know who she is," Ash grounded out, not succeeding in the slightest to keep the distaste from his voice.

Petroculus looked up at Mary-Lynnette and grabbed her hand, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Ash caught the pain there, but wouldn’t allow himself to care as he ground his teeth together. Mary-Lynette tried to keep the fresh pain at his anger go as she took a deep breath, centering herself before giving the group a bright smile.

"Hello, James, Poppy. Iliana, Galen, Keller. Ash. It's great to see you again." She managed, forcing the words free through her discomfort.

Mary-Lynnette gauged the two people who knew her the best and bit her lit, unsure of her next move. Phil gave her a small smile of encouragement. Mary-Lynnette nodded toward him and then felt her smile widen. Ash wasn't the only one good at hiding his emotions. Though from the expressions of those around her, her “brave face” wasn’t helping.

James couldn't keep the disapproving gaze off his face as he took in his cousin by marriage. Poppy on the other hand gazed at her in understanding. Iliana and Galen looked bristled, but unsure.

Keller was the only one who noticed that the Dragonites around them were tensing up, no doubt sensing or smelling Mary-Lynnette’s discomfort.

Mary-Lynnette turned, meeting as many of her peoples’ gazes as possible, warning them to stay out of it. She could handle herself, and they would do well to remember that.

A tall man with yellow eyes came to stand beside her, giving her a way to disarm the situation without anymore awkward conversation.

"Hawk," Mary-Lynnette said looking down at the short man, "Are the rooms ready?"

"Aye, mum. We've cleared the west wing out for'em just like ya said," He said, nodding.

"Good," Mary-Lynnette looked up at the group again, putting on her best ‘hostess’ face she could manage, "Come on. I'll show you to the castle and your rooms. I bet you're tired."

"And, Welcome to the Isle of Dragons." Phil chimed in with a grin.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette wasn't happy, but she kept up the banter with Poppy as they walked. Poppy, bless her soul, was trying to lighten the somber mood as much as possible. And Mary-Lynnette felt grateful that at least one of them didn’t hold a grudge.

Galen and Keller weren't angry with her, but there was a coldness between them. Iliana didn't seem too worried about her. The obvious hatred came from James and Ash. And Mary-Lynette didn’t know if she could’ve handled the brunt of that rage alone.

"So, Mary-Lynnette, how long have you been here?" Poppy asked cheerfully.

"Um, I've been here for three months," Mary-Lynnette explained.

"She basically runs the place," Phil teased.

"No I don't," she replied, laughter in her voice, “It’s a team effort.”

"Oh, come on, Mary! Be honest. You write down schedules, you set up places that need to be set up, you help Sara make decisions, you help out with the people, you oversee the most important parts of life here. You run this place."

"Phil, you do a lot of the same things I do."

"Yeah, but it's pretty clear who's in charge when Sara's not around."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer as they finally got to Keller and Galen's room.

"Galen, Keller, this is your room. You also have access to anything on this floor and that includes the meeting room that's down the hall. The rec hall is in the South Tower on the top two floors. The dining hall is in the main hall of the castle straight ahead. The kitchen is behind that. And you have a full bathroom in your chambers, but if you need another one, there’s a public rest room down the hall."

Galen and Keller nodded.

"Thanks, Mary-Lynnette," Galen said, giving her a small sweet smile.

Keller smiled apologetically as though she just realized how rude she’d been, "See you at dinner."

Mary-Lynnette motioned the group forward leaving Iliana in her room, which was right next door, and hurried to the end of the hall, "Poppy, James, you're in Phil's wing."

"I thought we had the West Wing?" James asked coolly.

"The West Wing is for guests, but right now most rooms are permanent residences. Phil has an entire apartment suite to himself with two bedrooms, a kitchenette, bathroom, and living room. So, you two will have the extra bedroom in Phil's place."

"What about Ash?" James asked.

Mary-Lynnette ignored the question, letting Phil take over. He opened the door, motioning the two inside, beginning to prattle on about their living arrangements as Poppy and James entered.

"See you at dinner," Phil said, shooting her a sympathetic smile as he shut the door, quickly.

She had to shake the urge to roll her eyes and turned back. Her gaze falling on Ash, whose eyes were hazel; a colour she always associated with confusion or contemplation on him. She turned away, quickly, hoping to stave off questions until they reached her rooms and moved toward the stairs of the North Tower. There was only one apartment at the top. It held two floors and they belonged to her. And she'd be sharing them with…Ash.

"So, this is where you've been." Ash asked, lightly, as though he wasn't as tense as he truly was.

"Yes," she said, keeping her voice as light as his, matching his tone so she didn’t spark his ire.

"So, you've been lying to your brother." His voice was casual, but Mary-Lynnette could feel the anger through their soulmate bond.

"I had to," She replied resolutely.

"Where's my room?" he asked.

"In my apartment suite," She answered.

"What?"

Mary-Lynette grimaced, feeling him beginning to lose his cool.

She turned on the stairs and looked at him coolly, "Oh, come on, Ash. What? Afraid to share a place with me because you're angry? Just because we aren't together and I hurt your pride and ego doesn't mean Sara has to accommodate it. There's limited space and I have an extra room. End of story."

He looked coolly back at her, his eyes an unreadable black, lips pursed. She matched his expression, even as fear stole through her. She turned back around and hurried up the stairs as though that could keep him away. She opened the double cherry wood doors to her room and let Ash in first. He looked around surprised.

The apartment was decorated exactly like their apartment in Brighton. The living room had cobalt blue walls, light blue carpet, with black furniture and dark wood floors. The kitchen was teal and gold patterned with black and teal tile floors and granite counters. Beside the kitchen was a small half bath that was mint green and black and a laundry room. He looked around the living room skimming the fireplace, flat screen TV, and comfortable furniture. There was a set of steel spiral stairs with a black door beside it on the wall facing inside the castle.

"What's that door to?" he asked.

"That door leads to my office which leads into the main part of the castle's library," She answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her look at her now with amber eyes, "Something's never changed."

She glared at his tone, "No, they don't. Come on. I'll show you your bedroom."

Ash knew she wasn't just talking about his snide remark to her love of knowledge. She was also talking about him.

She walked up the stairs assuming he'd follow and hurried to a hall with three doors in it. There was one on the left, one on the right, and one directly at the end of the hall. She ignored the room on the right and went to the one on the left opening the door.

"This is your room."

The room was decorated in dark blue and black with a plush black carpet and gold canopy. It was an exact replica of their bedroom. Black to represent Ash's favorite color and dark-blue and gold for Mary-Lynnette's love of Astronomy.

"It was originally my room." She whispered, "But, I moved to the other room."

Ash turned and looked at her, but didn't say anything. Why would she switch rooms? She ignored his look and pointed to a door within the bedroom.

"That's the bathroom. We're sharing it. If you're in there please lock my door and the hall door so I don't accidently walk in. And I'll do the same. Your closet is over there." She said pointing to the opposite side of the room.

He looked around the room, then let his gaze wander back to her. He could see how uncomfortable she was, as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Part of him wanted to toy with her and another wanted to kiss away her worry, but instead he just stood there, trying not to gawk at her.

"I'll meet you in the living room for dinner,” She whispered before turning away.

Ash watched her go feeling confused.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette walked slowly to her room, shutting the door as quietly as she could. She had to force herself not to run across the hall, slam the door, and scream her lungs out. She took a deep breath as the lock latched and leaned against the door trying to calm her beating heart.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she kept thinking about the fact that  _ he  _ was right across the hall. The fact that  _ he  _ was so near yet so unattainable. Mary-Lynnette hadn't felt this upset since she'd called Ash three days ago. She looked down at her hand and twisted the rings that mocked her. He hadn't even noticed.

Mary-Lynnette crossed her room and fell onto the bed. She bit down on her pillow and began to cry silently. She could see Vega in the sky and her mind went back to when she met Ash. She'd hated him then. He'd been a self-centered, barbaric misogynist. Yet, he’d charmed her. She remembered how shocked she’d been when he recalled being able to see all the parts of Vega with his naked eye. She'd accidentally blinded him by pointing her flashlight in his face to see his dilated pupils. She’d been so fascinated by what he could see she hadn’t been able to help herself.

She snorted, trying to laugh at the memory, but having too much snot in her nose. She laid back, turning her attention to how tired she was. It’d been a long day and she’d barely gotten any rest. Sleep sounded like the best solution to a very long day. So, she let herself slip into the blissful nothingness of sleep while she stared up at the star.

* * *

Ash walked down the stairs, noticing Mary-Lynnette's office door stood open. It was identical to her library/office back home. She looked beautiful even as she worked. He could see the glasses she had on as she worked. Her hair was clipped back spilling over her shoulder. She had on a cobalt blue spring dress that ended right below her knee and silver heels. The puffy sleeves went to a plunging neckline where something gleamed, he looked closer.

She had on his necklace? It was the silver necklace with turquoise charm that was charged with a protection spell. Why did she have it on? For protection? Or because…NO! He couldn't start thinking like that.  _ She _ left  _ him _ . And he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he still loved her more than life itself.

She looked up then as though she'd felt him there. She took off her glasses and stared at him. Her eyes flashed with an emotion he didn’t have a chance to pinpoint before it disappeared. They could both sense the other's soul, but neither would let the pulling souls merge. They fought them back staying as far away from the silver cord connecting them.

"You're ready. Good. Let's go." She said all business as she rose.

She walked passed him and locked the door to the office. When they reached the front door she turned back to him and handed him a key that usually sat in the bowl on a small table beside the door.

"This is to the apartment," She said before he could ask.

He noticed that she kept her fingers barely on the key as though she were afraid to touch him. He mirrored her movements and took the key. He sighed, wondering if this was how awkward it was always going to be.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette tried to keep her cool. Goddess, he looked good. Why did he have to be her soulmate? Amunet stuck to Ash's side and even at the table. She shot daggers at her dog.

_ Traitor _ , she mouthed. Amunet just continued to wag her tail, completely unphased by her mistress.

Sara smiled at her when they entered the room, taking their seats, and Mary-Lynnette glared back. Yes, Sara was her elder. Yes, Sara was her superior. Yes, Sara was family. But, right now, Sara was the reason she was so upset and stuck with her surly vampire husband. Sara looked back in amusement and motioned her over with her finger. Mary-Lynnette rose from her seat, in a very unladylike manner, and stalked over to where Sara sat. She crouched beside her.

"What?" she growled, not even trying to sound polite.

"It'll be okay, Little Lynn." She said with a smile, "You need this. He is still your soulmate."

"But, you told me I had to…" Mary-Lynnette was confused. Sara had told her that it was necessary that she leave Ash. There was no way around it. She'd been adamant and Mary-Lynnette had done exactly what she'd been told to do. Now she was saying that he needed to be around her?

"I know what I said. Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will reveal itself to you soon."

Mary-Lynnette looked at Sara and nodded.

"Okay, I'll trust you."

Sara kissed her cheek and motioned her back. Mary-Lynnette took her seat again, but wouldn't look at him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she wouldn't look at him. No matter how much she wanted to. Sara introduced the group to the other Dragonites who filled the dining hall before sitting down and allowing everyone to eat their dinner.

"Now," she started after a few minutes of silent eating, "Keller and Galen, last time we talked I learned that Keller, you are extremely good at fighting with a group. I would greatly appreciate it if you would give some pointers to my own flock on how to work together."

Keller beamed, but then looked uncomfortable, "That'd be great, but what about Galen and Iliana?"

"Iliana is the Witch Child," She said beaming at Iliana who smiled back, "So, naturally, she must continue with her magical training. Sabina, the oldest witch on the island, will take her under her wing. Sabina is an incredible witch. She'll teach you what you need to do. And when I'm available I'll be attending those sessions. Galen has the choice of either joining the rest of your friends tomorrow or he can spend the day with you, Keller, and Drakon. Though I have a feeling I know which he'll choose."

Galen smiled at Sara, "Am I that predictable?"

"Not at all," she smiled back, "The rest of you will be joining Mary-Lynnette in the library to work on the prophecy."

That got Ash and Mary-Lynnette's attention quick.

"What are you talking about?" Ash demanded more than asked.

"Sara, I have other things to do. I can't possibly waste my day in the library." She cried. Even though spending the day in the library sounded like a great idea, a luxury she wished she could indulge in more often. But, she couldn't possibly spend the day in there with Ash and not cause some damage to the antique place.

Sara laughed, teasing, "Oh, come on now, Mary-Lynnette, the place won't crumble to the ground without you."

"Are you completely sure about that?" Phil put in only half-teasing.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Phil, Nialu, and Amber can take over for the day. Don't worry so much. What you will be doing is more important."

"Sara, what do you mean?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Mary-Lynnette, you're clever. If anyone can push Circle Daybreak in the right direction to figure out where or who the final Wild Power is, it is you."

Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes grow large as her fear spiked.

"Sara, I don't know. I can't do that." She cried.

"Mary-Lynnette, I have total faith in you," Sara replied serenely.

Mary-Lynnette stared down at her plate. Now, she had to deal with the prophecy and her crappy relationship with her husband? Talk about stress. She practically jumped out of her seat when Ash's hand wrapped around hers and squeezed. She looked up at him, he didn't look at her and his face was grim, but his hand was gentle.

Mary-Lynnette looked around in shock, but the only people who noticed were Poppy and Sara. Poppy winked at her and Sara just gave her a knowing smile. Mary-Lynnette's gaze went back to Ash's hand. He still wore his wedding ring.

"Oh, and Mary," Drakon sighed with a crafty note to his voice.

Mary-Lynnette's head came up to look at Drakon, “Yes, sir?"

"You have the right to use the old books."

Mary-Lynnette's grin reminded Poppy of Ash's cat-like easy-going grin. She almost laughed at how absurd that was, but it was true.


	5. First Day

Galen and Keller walked with Mary-Lynnette down to the main entrance of the castle. While they walked they filled the awkward silence with idle chit chat, but that all changed when Keller got a whiff of the afternoon air. They'd gotten here in the middle of the night and while her night vision was great it was still night vision. She looked around in amazement at all the green and the incredible smell of forest, mountain, and ocean.

"This place is incredible!" she cried running toward the stairs and leaping off shifting in midair. The sleek black panther hit the ground silently a few feet away where it turned around to stare at her soulmate and Mary-Lynnette.

_ Gale, shift! You have to experience this! Join me! _

Galen laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her lead, but instead of doing the midair change, because he certainly wasn't comfortable with that, he changed at the top of the stairs. He leapt off the castle stairs to stand next to his soulmate as a golden leopard.

He took a deep breath letting his feline senses take over and looked back at Keller.

_ This is incredible! _ He cried gaily through their bond.

_ I told you! _

Mary stayed at the top of the stairs watching them with a grin.

"The air here is better suited for shifters," She commented, slipping her hands into her pockets.

Keller changed back and looked up at her, "Aren't you coming down? We need your help to find the barracks."

"Though I doubt that seeing as how you could probably sniff out the place I have things to do this morning. But, don't worry; I don't think you'll lose your guide," Mary-Lynnette pointed up with amusement.

Galen had shifted back and followed Mary-Lynnette's gaze up and gasped. Keller looked at him with a questioning expression.

_ Raksha, look up. _

Keller looked up and felt her eyes widen into orbs. A large golden dragon flew above them.

"I thought…I thought…" Keller stuttered.

"Dragons, though they retain a mortal body, can maintain the form of a dragon, along with a number of other animals." Mary-Lynnette explained as though she'd read directly from a book.

"A true shape shifter," Galen whispered in awe.

"Correct."

"Is that Drakon?" Keller asked in amazement, her eyes never leaving the magnificent creature.

"Yes, he rules these skies," Mary-Lynnette replied with a truly happy smile. Seeing Drakon in the sky always gave her the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

The dragon circled back and it was as though as he watched them from high above.

"You should hurry. Drakon doesn't like being late." Mary-Lynnette said finally looking back at them.

The soulmates nodded and shifted. Mary-Lynnette watched them with bittersweet contentment as they played and ran together. Their bond was so evident, so strong. She turned back and hurried back into the castle to get her morning duties done before having to meet the Circle Daybreak members in the library.

* * *

**_Three Years and Six Months Ago:_ **

"You must be Mary-Lynnette," Keller said, shaking her hand.

"Hi, Keller, right?" Mary-Lynnette said looking at Keller with big larkspur eyes.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't deny how beautiful Keller was. There was a feline beauty and grace that she possessed. She was taller than Mary-Lynnette by at least three or four inches and had power that resonated from her. Her straight shiny black hair contrasted well with her tanned skin and big gray eyes.

"Yeah," she replied noting that there was an air of serenity and power around Mary-Lynnette even though they were baiting the lamia lord who owned this area out of his home to kill him.

They sat in Ash's apartment in New York City. Mary-Lynnette had a short bob and was wearing a slinky outfit to catch the vampire's attention. New York was the first place to fall into the Night World's hands and humans were being captured and thrown into slavery. Mary-Lynnette was bait and looked the part.

Keller was trying to figure out how this strong willful girl could possibly be arrogant Ash's soulmate. She was humble and sweet, completely unlike the asshole she was used to.

"Come on, he's going to be leaving for dinner right about now," Mary-Lynnette commanded.

They followed after her outside into the street a block away from the restaurant he ate dinner at every night. Keller sent Winnie to one side of the restaurant and she stayed closest to where Mary-Lynnette was. All she needed was something to happen to Mary-Lynnette and Ash killing her. Nissa sat in the getaway car.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Keller asked again, she didn't like the thought of some random being part of her group, especially a random that was so important to Ash Redfern, he might have changed, but he was still crazy and dangerous. Redferns were known for their erratic behavior.

"Yeah. Look, he's killed another four humans in the passed day and a half, he deserves this. Keep your eyes peeled. He's a quick little bastard."

Mary-Lynnette walked a few steps away from her then turned back, "And Keller, don't worry about Ash. If something happens to me tell him that I'll come back and kill him if he blames you. This is my choice."

Keller looked at her in surprise. How had she known she was worried about Ash?

"Thanks."

They'd taken down the lamia lord quickly thanks to Mary-Lynnette's quick thinking. She'd flirted and tilted her head in an enticing way so that the lamia lord couldn't help, but want her. And when she'd pulled him away from his guard and into the alley Keller hadn't hesitated to stake him. Mary-Lynnette had even helped keeping him down.

Back at the apartment Keller was finally relaxed enough to look around. Ash was in everything around them. Keller followed Mary-Lynnette into the large master bedroom and was shocked to see a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books and there were even some piled onto the floor and all over the bedside table. Were these all Mary-Lynnette's?

"You did a good job," She told Mary-Lynnette as she tried to figure out why there were so many mirrors in the apartment.

"Thanks," Mary-Lynnette grinned back, changing out of the form fitting red dress and stilettos.

"Um, Mary-Lynnette, why are there so many mirrors in this apartment? And please, don't tell me because Ash is _ that  _ in love with his own reflection."

Keller just thought it was creepy to have all those mirrors in one place.

Mary-Lynnette laughed again, "Of course not. It's a running joke between Ash and I. We read a couple of human written vampire stories and the biggest consistency we saw was the whole garlic repellent and can't see their own reflection thing. So, when he's home we eat a lot of garlic based foods and the mirrors are so Ash can joke about not being able to shave because he can't see his reflection or do his hair."

Keller had remained focused on the 'We read' part. Ash Redfern  _ read _ ? What? Magazines? Kiddie books? A menu?

"Ash Redfern  _ reads _ ? Like actual books?" she asked in shock.

Mary-Lynnette, always quick to laugh Keller noticed, laughed again, "Surprisingly, yes. I had the same reaction when I found out."

Keller could see why Ash loved her. But, she couldn't see what Mary-Lynnette saw in Ash. Yeah, he'd changed a lot in the years since he'd met his soulmate, but not enough to warrant this amount of affection. And there was a boat load of affection and love. She could see it in the tender way Mary-Lynnette's eyes lightened when talking about Ash. Keller couldn't wrap her mind around it. The soulmate principle made no sense at all sometimes.

Keller had noticed the resigned emotions in Mary-Lynnette. She wasn't the same Mary-Lynnette she'd met four years ago. She was different somehow. She was surlier, or maybe it was bitter. Her laugh wasn't even the same. There was a strain to it.

She knew Galen had caught it too, but he was too busy watching the dragon, his ancestor, to comment. No living shapeshifter had ever seen a Dragon except her sister, Galen, and she herself. And they'd only seen them in their human forms. No one except the people on this island have seen a true dragon. Galen looked so happy and his mind confirmed it.

It was a chance to see more of his heritage. The Isle of Dragons had been where the shapeshifters had ruled from. To actually be here in person, to see the island and castle of his family was amazing for him. And if Keller was honest she'd say it was amazing to her too. This is where her bloodline came from.

* * *

Sara walked with Iliana in the warm morning light. Sara knew Iliana wanted to ask her a question. Witches by nature are extremely curious, the Harmans weren't as bad, but they still had a way of sticking their noses where it didn't belong. Sara tried to keep the smile of amusement off her face as she waited for the Witch Child to ask her question.

"Lady Sara," Iliana started, hesitantly.

"Call me, Sara, child. I don't look old enough to be called ‘ _ lady’ _ as often as I am." She replied with a chuckle.

Iliana blushed, "Okay, Sara, um, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," She replied with a laugh, but then she looked serenely at her, "Of course, ask your question, Iliana."

"Why don't you call me the Wild Power?"

Sara hadn't been expecting that question, but figured Iliana had changed her question abruptly.

"Because, you aren't just a Wild Power. I'd rather call you the Witch Child or simply Iliana rather than the Wild Power. When I hear the words Wild Power it makes you seem like you're simply a pawn in a ridiculous play for power. You aren't just a pawn, Iliana. You are a beautiful incredibly sweet young woman. A powerful strong witch with a strong mind and conviction I don't see very often."

Sara and Iliana had stopped walking and were looking at one another.

"That strength, well, it's one of the many reasons I have for putting myself in the middle of all this when I have always separated myself from the Night World. Circle Daybreak, its leaders, whose Council is made up of soulmates and Wild Powers who consist of the strongest bloodlines; vampire, shifter, witch, and human alike. That should make you all think you are superior to the humans and vice versa. But, that isn't the case. That strength of blood and mind, it mixes with this humility and caring that make you the idealistic rulers. You deserve to rule the world. You are compassionate, strong-willed, caring, protective, incredible beings with traits of your past rulers."

Iliana looked at the Oracle in amazement. A bunch of teenagers and barely legal adults? Rulers of the world?

"I think you give us too much credit. We just want to do what's right."

Sara laughed, "And you see, _ that  _ is what I mean. Even now you humble at the thought of praise. You and the others are worthy of this praise. Iliana, you will learn that all rulers remembered in history are great. They all do something that prescribes to greatness, some things terrible, yes, but nevertheless great."

Iliana understood what Sara was saying and she did feel more humble for it.

"Why put your allegiance with us? We aren't as mighty as the Night World." Iliana whispered.

"It depends what you see as  _ might _ , Iliana Harman." Sara replied gravely only giving Iliana her true name, " _ Weak _ rulers lord over their people. They rely on fear and pain to keep their subjects in line. And that is why they fall. There is no true loyalty.  _ Strong  _ rulers put their people before themselves. They help others and keep humble. They don't often seek power or responsibility, but when it comes to them they take it with grace and quiet strength. Genuine rulers are made and filled with honorable intentions and loyal subjects.  _ No one _ should have the right to rule over another by brutal slavery."

A dark light entered Sara's multi-colored eyes. They shone with a dangerous silver.

"Sara, are you all right?" Iliana asked, a bit frightened.

Sara shook her head, "I'm sorry, Iliana. I was lost in my own memories. Come, we must get you to Sabina before she decides to start harassing me with her thoughts."

* * *

Mary-Lynnette could hear them inside the room. She was hesitant. She was going to be alone with her husband, cousin-in-law, and Poppy. And in that entire group only one of them liked her right now. But, she knew her duty. She couldn't just shirk it because she was feeling guilty. She took a deep breath to center herself and entered the library.

The library was one of the biggest rooms in the castle. It had a metal platform midway up that wound around the room above the large double doors. The only open sections were a small area on the upper level with a black door that led to Mary-Lynnette's room, the large fireplace, and the large arched floor to ceiling window on the opposite wall. The room was rectangular in shape and there were hundreds of thousands of books from all different centuries and genres. The furniture was homey and the room was colored in tones of autumn shades.

She could see the three vampires sitting close to the fireplace, though it was too warm to actually have it lit. They all turned to look at her as she walked in.

"Good morning." She said, raising her chin up to meet each of their eyes.

"Morning, Mary-Lynnette," Poppy replied grinning impishly, jumping up to meet her.

"What are we doing?" James asked.

"Well, I'm going to find the book with the original prophecy in it. From there we'll see."

Mary-Lynnette pulled out a set of keys and grabbed the one that opened the glass bookshelves that housed all restricted reading material. She put on her reading glasses and skimmed the spines of the books and found the one she was looking for. The vampires watched as she opened the old book the musty smell becoming more pungent in the air. Some of the oldest books in Night World history were in here. The others were in Sara's office.

"Ah, here it is," she said more to herself as the book fell open to the prophecy, she cleared her throat as she spoke allowed, "In blue fire, the final darkness is banished, In blood, the final price is paid, Four to stand between the light and the shadow, Four of blue fire, power in their blood, Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision, Four less one and darkness triumphs, One from the land of kings forgotten, One from the hearth which still holds the spark, One from the Day World where two eyes are watching, One from the twilight to be one with the dark."

"Yep, that's it." James said, sounding bored.

Mary-Lynnette smiled coyly, "That's the first time I've read the prophecy or even heard it. Come on, you'll have to give me more information."

She carried the book to a table in the middle of the room where the others joined her. She grabbed her notebook, wrote down the prophecy, and looked up at them.

"So, we know that Circle Daybreak has found three of the Wild Powers."

"That's right," James agreed, "Jezabel Redfern, Delos Redfern, and Iliana Dominick-Harman."

She nodded writing the names down.

"Jez was the first we found, but she's mentioned in the prophecy in the second to last sentence.  _ One from the Day World where two eyes are watching _ ." Poppy put in as Mary-Lynnette wrote.

"Delos was the second one we found, he's the one the prophecy referred to when it says  _ One from the land of kings forgotten _ ." James offered. Mary-Lynnette nodded continuing to write putting notes beside the prophecy as well.

"And Iliana, is the last one we found. She's also the Witch Child. Her part in the prophecy was _ One from the Hearth who still holds the Spark _ . Whatever that means." Ash said looking casually like his usual fat lazy cat-self.

"It means that she's a True Witch. Her magick, even though she's half-human, isn't diluted," Mary-Lynnette explained haughtily.

"How do you know that?" He demanded his violet eyes blazing. He wasn't in the mood for her attitude.

She rolled her eyes, "I've been here for three months. I've read up on the history of all Night People. Plus, after living with Sara you tend to notice the undiluted state of magick. She's half lamia, but the witch part of her is strong as hell."

" _ Anyway _ ," Poppy said, bringing their attention back to the topic at hand. She knew that an argument between Ash and Mary-Lynnette could be described as nuclear.

"Right, and the first stanza is pretty self-explanatory." Mary-Lynnette continued turning away from Ash, "It's saying that the four Wild Powers t _ ogether _ can destroy whatever's coming with the powers released in their bloodshed. And the obvious warning that if even one Wild Power is missing we're doomed. What we need to figure out is who the possible candidates are for the final Wild Power."

"Well, they obviously have to be twenty-one considering they were all born in the year Aradia had her vision," Ash replied sounding bored.

"So, that  _ definitely _ narrows it down." She said sarcastically.

"Well, we might as well point out the obvious," Ash snapped back.

They stared at each other with such anger that the electricity around them practically crackled. That was how their bond always manifested. It was electrical, physical, and super annoying. Poppy and James shared a look.

_ Out of all soulmates who can figure it out we're stuck with the two who have the most messed up relationship. _ James moaned through their bond.

_ And the shortest tempers.  _ Poppy agreed.

_ Goddess, I hope we can figure this out before they kill each other. _

"Goddess, you've turned into a bigger bitch than I expected. It isn't enough that you spit on our marriage to screw around with all these big muscle builders on this stupid island, you have to act all superior too?" Ash snapped, but regretted it instantly.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him in shock. "Wow." She said quietly.

She took off her engagement ring being careful not to slip off her wedding ring and threw it at him. She shot him a glare.

_ You aren't the only one hurting, asshole. _ She threw the thought at him with all the pain and confusion in her.

Ash felt the weight of her emotions and stared up at her grimly.

"Mary-Lynnette," he called hesitantly as she stormed up the stairs.

He tried to follow her just as the door slammed shut. James grabbed his arm.

"Just let it go for now," James whispered, not able to look him in the eye.

He just watched the spot where he'd probably lost his soulmate forever.


	6. First Day Pt 2

Mary-Lynnette couldn't stop crying and she felt like she was going to be sick. The sobs wracked her body and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Didn't tears ever stop? She got off the bed and changed her clothes, heading out.

She felt like she was suffocating, so she did what she always did when she was overwhelmed: began to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran long and fast. She finally dropped in exhaustion and lay there still crying. She could hear Sara calling her, but she ignored it. She just curled up into a ball and let sleep take her away.

* * *

"Phil, have you seen Little Lynn?" Sara asked coming into the rec room.

Phil looked up at her, "No, Sara, last time I saw Mary-Lynnette was this morning when she ordered Petroculus to stay with me."

Sara brow furrowed with worry. It wasn't like Mary-Lynnette to disappear without a word. It also wasn't like her not to answer Sara's summons. What happened this morning? Sara looked around the rec hall and noticed Poppy's glum face.

"Poppy, dear, have you seen Mary-Lynnette."

Poppy's eyes grew sadder, "Last time I saw her she was storming out of the library."

Sara's eyes grew round and coral pink, "Why would she do that?"

"She had a fight with Ash."

Sara covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, no. Poppy can you go look for her, please. I have something I must do. Take Amunet with you. She always knows where Mary-Lynnette likes to hide."

Poppy nodded and Sara left her.

Sara was angry. She was more than angry she was livid. Magick was trembling around her and Drakon sniffed her out before long.

_ Sara, don't. Control your temper. Lashing out at the Redfern boy isn't going to solve anything. Remember, this needed to happen. The Oracles wouldn’t tell you to do this if it wasn’t part of the plan. _

_ It'll solve something, all right. It will solve my anger. How dare he upset Mary-Lynnette so? She's all ready been through enough as it is! _

_ I know that, love. Let them deal with it together. It is their business. Just leave it alone. _

_ I just hate knowing she's so upset. _

_ Remember we don't interfere. _

Sara sighed and turned to look at her soulmate, "When did you get so smart?"

He leaned against the wall watching her with a playful smile, "When you got vengeful."

She laughed feeling the anger drain from her. She walked toward him and pulled him down to kiss him.

"What would I do without you?" she whispered.

"I ask myself that same question every day." He teased.

She slapped him playfully, "Come on, Mr. Scary-Dragon, let's go do something fun. I'll check on Mary-Lynnette when we get back."

* * *

Ash sat brooding staring out across the water. Goddess, what had he done? Why had he opened his mouth? He had made a fool out of himself.

"Aren't you going to ruin your pants?"

"They're just pants," he mumbled, not even turning to look at James.

"Ash, come on. She's just upset. Everything'll blow over before you even know it."

"You obviously don't know Mary-Lynnette. There is a reason we're soulmates. She can hold a grudge just as long as I can. She also knows how to get even."

James stayed quiet. What more was there to say? After a minute Ash looked at him and waved the moonstone and real moon rock engagement ring in his hand.

"She threw this at me."

James's eyes widened, "That's her engagement ring, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied grimly, "She was still wearing it. And she had on her wedding ring, too."

"Why would she do that?" James asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied with a sigh.

He got up his eyes seafoam green as his mind wandered back to the early days of their imprint.

_ "Would you kiss a three-hundred-pound gorilla?" _

_ "Oh, thank you." _

_ "I didn't mean you looked like one." _

_ "Don't tell me, let me guess. I smell like one?" _

_ Mary-Lynnette bit her lip. "I mean you're that much stronger than I am. Would you kiss a female gorilla that could crush you with one squeeze? When you couldn't do anything about it?" _

That had led to their first kiss. His first true moment of vulnerability. It had also been the first time he'd drunk from her. The first time she'd tasted his blood. The first time he knew that there was no turning back.

"I'm going back to my room." He said before disappearing into the fog.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette woke up surrounded by trees. No, something had awakened her up. Then she heard it. Was that Amunet?

"Mary-Lynnette! Mary-Lynnette, are you out here?" someone called.

Was that Poppy?

"I'm…I'm over here." She tried to call out, but her voice came out low and raspy.

She cleared her throat and tried again, but nothing seemed to be working. Then she looked down at her hands and noticed her moonstone engagement was still gone. So, it hadn't been a dream. Ash had said what he said. She felt the fresh wave of tears pouring down her cheeks, but this time she wasn't sobbing.

With the fog and mist it would take Poppy and Amunet a little while to find her still. So, she might as well enjoy it. She didn't try to dry her tears, she just let them fall. Soft footsteps caught her attention, but she didn't try to look at who was there.

"Mary-Lynnette," Poppy called quietly, "Are you okay?"

Mary-Lynnette tried to force the sob back, but it bubbled out anyway.

"Oh, honey," Poppy called softly, wrapping her arms around her while Amunet curled up in a ball beside her whining softly.

Mary-Lynnette finally stopped crying and laughed lightly, "Goddess, I'm turning into such a crybaby. I cried like this a few nights ago with Sara."

Poppy looked at her, "Mary-Lynnette, everybody cries. It doesn't make you a crybaby because you did it."

"Poppy, please, don't give me a pep talk right now. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep for a few hours."

"Okay, come on, I'll take you back to the castle."

Mary-Lynnette smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

With Poppy's help Mary-Lynnette got up and they walked back to the castle. Amunet kept nudging her and whining.

"I'm okay, pretty girl," she reassured her, taking a minute to pet the dog's worry away.

"I can't believe you ran yourself to exhaustion and collapsed outside and you're comforting the  _ dog. _ " Poppy scoffed teasingly.

"Hey, I may have given her a heart attack running off like that without telling her." Mary-Lynnette said laughing back.

They talked about nothing as they walked back to the castle and up to the room she shared with her…ugh…husband. She really didn't want to see him right now.

"Thanks again, Poppy." She said letting Poppy lead her upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll just feed Amunet. You go on to bed," She replied quietly, shutting the door behind her. She turned to look into the blue-green eyes of Ash Redfern.

"Is she okay?" he whispered.

"What do you care?" she snapped.

She knew she shouldn't be blaming him, but she couldn't help it. He hadn't seen Mary-Lynnette out there. He hadn't seen his wife crying her eyes out.

Ash shut his eyes, he knew he deserved that. What he'd said was uncalled for. He didn't know why Mary-Lynnette left him and he had no right to basically call her a slut. He felt terrible. He had no right to push his anger on her. All he had to do was sit down and talk to Mary-Lynnette, instead he'd lashed out like a child.

"Just leave her alone for a few days, Ash. She has enough stress without you freaking out on her too." Poppy sighed.

He nodded. Poppy gave him a tight smile and left.

"Feed Amunet." She called back before he heard the door shut.

Ash fed Amunet. Before going back up to his room he pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and laid it down on the table. He couldn't look at it anymore without feeling guilty. Well, this was it. The end of their marriage. They might be soulmates, but their relationship had finally come to its inevitable end. There was just too much hurt. Ash hung his head and cried for the first time in three years.


End file.
